Tales of Kiddway
by MBat
Summary: Oneshots for Mary Read/Edward Kenway
1. Chapter 1

Edward could barely keep the time, but he knew that this moment was rapidly approaching … the third night was alcohol numbed the feeling of pain in his broken hand, but yet it had not numbed the memories or the pain that came with them. The last feeling in her body still laid arrest in Edwards fingertips. Her body was so cold, so unlike Mary.

Her life was something that Edward thought was always going to be there; her touch, her smile, the way she looked at him. Now it was gone. He could still hear her voice ring in his ear. That had brought him the must comfort in the last three nights. There had been many women that he fond memories of, but none of them had come close to her. She was so much different, she loved him for more than what he was.

The bartender slid over to the blond, cleaning off a glass rotating it in his hand with ease and delicacy, "You need to go home Kenway." He spoke with a somber voice, resting a hand on Edwards. Edward only looked up, frustration in him eyes. He hated when people felt sorry for him. Why should they feel sorry? He had lost loved ones before, he should be use to this.

"What's that suppose to mean?" A spark of slight anger came to Edwards lips as he sipped up the last bit of beer at the bottom of the bottle.

"I'm cutting up off. Now get home."

Edward didn't even respond to the man. With all the power that he had left in his body he moved up from his bar stool placing the money that he owed on the table, leaving promptly out door.

The only light that was welcome in the dark street was the brightness of the street lights, so much like Mary, she had been one of the few bright things that he had left after all his friends had betrayed him. A ribbon of fabric laced in between his fingers as he creeped slowly down the avenue. It smelled just like her.

When he arrived at the apartment building for which he lived, it took most of his strength to walk the steps that she had only walked down days before. He could hear the screams, he could fell her pain. He wanted to be with her.

Tears streaked his cheek, his hand trembling as he open the door to the small cluttered room that laid out in front of him.

_"Fancy seeing you here Kenway."_

"Why wouldn't you see me here, it's my own damn apartment?" He said out of instinct, not even bothering to look around to see where the husky voice had echoed from, or who it had belonged to.

_"What's with sour face? Rackham beat you at fancy football this week again? I told you to pick Peyton Manning." A small girl chuckled. _

Edward didn't even want to turn around to the voice, the disappointment would have been to much. But, he forced himself to turn around anyway.

"Mary… " He choked, looking over at the darken figure on the couch. Edward flipped the light switch on making sure that he could prove that the figure was her, and it was.

It only took seconds for him to slip over to her, stroking his hand over her cheek in such delicate manor as if she would brake any second.

_"You couldn't get rid of me that easy Kenway." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn Templar's. _Mary muttered softly under her smokey breath from the chilled air. They really knew how to welcome a girl, didn't they?

Only thing that she had welded with her was the pair of hidden blades that were shielded under the sleeves of her baggy winter jacket and nothing was terribly out numbered; about one to five, and the blades that they had were much nicer than the small blades that she carried with her. Mary would admit that her training went a long way; she took down two of them in a matter of seconds, but that didn't scare the other three of them away. Sadly.

One of them, a tall muscular man, was one of the first men to attack the slender girl. She went straight for his jugular with the silver blade. One of the first moved that her mentor had taught her when she was just learning how to be an assassin. Mary knew this maneuver better than anything else. However, these men were also trained and the man caught her hand in his fist before she reached his throat with the game ender.

He snickered. "Now that's not very nice." The man tugged harshly on her arm pulling her only inches away from his face. "I thought that creed of yours would preventing you from fighting that dirty."

Mary jerked her head away, but he kept a hard hold on her. "Nothings true… " With bringing her head back slightly she angled their foreheads . . . slamming hers into his. "Everything's permitted, dumb-ass." Bringing her knee up she hurled it up into his privates, forcing him to release her from his grip.

Although Mary hated running from a fight, that was her only option though. She was surrounded and there was no way for her to battle her way out of the mess. However, she didn't get very far before the loud echo from a gun flooded the alleyway, sending a bullet into her thigh.

"Now that was just dirty sweetheart." Another man walked up to the girl, kneeling next to her as she clenched the wound on her leg. The once white snow was now covered with the dark red stain of her injured thigh.

Pulling her head up she snickered. "Is that all you got? I would kill me before I find you and kill you." She commented as she laid her head back down to the fluffy snow. It was painful she would admit that much, but the sting was slightly numbed by the white crystals that surrounded her.

The men left without much as one word to the assassins that laid limp in the crimson snow. She was glad that she was freed from harassment of the Templar's, but now she had to worry about finding away out of the freezing cold. It was going to be impossible for her to walk with the leg. It was almost impossible for her breath, which she noticed was slowing down as her body was gradually falling in the poison of hypothermia.

Her eyes fell, she had forced them open for too long and her body was telling her that it was done fighting. There was nothing that she could do now, the poison was taking its course through the body.

The chill came back to her, slowly but surely, the feeling in her fingertips was brought back with the feeling of skin against hers. She wanted to move, but her body was still forcing her to relax back against the heat that radiated from the blankets and the skin that was wrapped purely over her small frame.

With instinct and quick reaction she reached for her coat, which was still in an arms length of her, pulling out a hidden blade and pointing it to the body that was delicately cloaked around her. The first thing that she had noticed about the face that belonged to the arm that was still hugging her waist was the familiar blue orbs that she had just seen only a day before.

"Edward, what the hell?" Her eyes quickly ran over his body from his eyes to the light blond scruff, and following down to see that he did not have a shirt on … and trailing down at herself noticing she did not posses one either. Only a dark maroon bra covering her small breasts. "Shit!" She mumbled, pulling a blanket up to cover herself.

Edward gently and cautiously pulled his body up so that he was leaning his back up against the headboard, throwing his hands up to show that he meant no harm to her. He knew to well not to cross Mary, she was dangerous with that weapon, and he was not going to give her an excuse to us it. Especially because he could still see that she was on edge after the incident that had unfolded only a short while ago. Her eyes had a dazed look about them as though she barley knew where she was or what had happened.

"Calm down," He lightly placed his hand over hers, eyes looking into hers with much concern. She dropped the blade lazily into the floor next to the bed, allowing him to explain what happened, and if it got out of hand she could still kill him within seconds. "I was walking home from Anne's and I found you passed out in the snow. If it wasn't for me you would be goner now. So don't you think a thank you is in order, cause I do?"

Mary didn't say a word only gave him a skeptical glare, that still showed him that she still didn't trust the situation that she was in. And why should she … had he? No, he wouldn't even think about it? Folding her arms over her chest, trying to keep the blanket in place. "I should not have to thank you for doing the right thing, Kenway. But … thank you, I don't know were I'd be without you sometimes."

Her eyes clicked with his, before soon averted them down still noticing that he was missing a few pieces of clothing, so was she. "You know since I am done dying of hypothermia and blood loss here … Do you think that I could borrow some dry clothes?"

Edward gave her a shit-eating grin noticing her slight embarrassment with the fact that she did not have full control of her clothing situation at the moment. He just smiled.

"Fine, screw you Kenway, I will just find some myself." She throw the blanket that had been covering her off, stepping out of the warm bed to search around the room for some articles of clothing that she could wear. Within about a minuet she had come across his dresser, digging through it for something to wear. Pulling out almost everything that he had in them until she found a pair of sweatpants and wife beater to cover herself in. She slide them dangerously slow, giving a grin to the blond that just sat there staring at her as she did so.

He chuckled. "Now was that really necessary Mary? Now you are going to have to pick those up. I expect them to be color coordinated to." Edward pointed out watching her as her shimmied into the pants.

"Well if you would have just got up and gotten them for me we would not be in this situation would we?" She countered, as a stream of pain rushed up her leg, as she pulled the pants over her wound. Edward bandaged the bullet wound well, and she had commended him for that, but _damn it hurt._

She stopped in her tracks, holding onto the laceration as though it was till bleeding even though it wasn't. Without hesitation, and hurt in his eyes, he had crawled out of the bed. "Don't Edward." She rested her hand on his chest, pushing him back with defiance. She didn't need help. However, before she could protest he picked her up bridal still, carrying her over to the covers of the bed, laying her down as though she was a fragile porcelain doll.

"Sleep now. I will go grab you some pain pills." He glared at her with worry in his eyes, as he carefully moved some of her dark brown hair from her forehead, kissing it ever so lightly. She huffed out a small puff of air when he pulled away, already missing his touch.

"Come on Kenway, I ain't your grandma." She laced an arm around the back of him neck, pulling him closer until their lips meet each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bum, Bum, Bum. _Mary squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that the headache that was pounding rapidly against her skull would ease itself into a manageable numb pain. And it was drawn out worse by the Caribbean sun was bursting through the thin sheets that were draped over the widows in hope to keep the rays from hitting her already tanned skin.

Mary could barely believe that she had allowed the blond pirate to drag her to the pub last night, and was more surprised that she allowed him to buy her that many drinks. All the mememories that she had possessed of the night before were blurry and fuzzed. However thinking of that was not what she was wanting to do at the moment.

"Kenway?" she mumbled through the haze of light that shined in her half open eyes. The feeling of loneliness crept over her waking body. No warm skin, no bright smile, no Kenway. Her hand reached out in hope that she would find the blond laying next to her. However, there was no feeling of the man.

Only the small lulled sound of the men working at the docks and the waves crashing against the white sand brought her to the window staring out at the activity that was occurring outside of their Great Inagua mansion. Mary leaned gently out of the small window, trying her best to cover her small chest with the white sheet that had once laid upon their bed.

"Mary?" Her eyes quickly averted down to the deep voice that had called out to her. "Don't look, Im' not finished yet." The man waved her back into the room, wanting her not to look down at the letters that were written neatly into the crystals of sand below her window.

_Will you mar_ … was all that was spelled. Edwards cheeks blushed a bright crimson as he quickly slide to a small bush in their garden plucking a small grouping of flowers in his hands, holding them up delicately to Mary as though she could reach them.

"Well, will you Mar?" He asked with the shit-eating grin that she had fallen so endearingly in love with.

The only response that the man received was a miniscule shrug, and a tilt of the head. "We surely need to work on your literacy stills Kenway."

"You know what I mean Mary… Will you marry me?"

Aye," she spoke with such peace in her voice. Edward knew she would never admit it, but she had been waiting for him to pop the question. "But, I swear if you ever let me drink that much again, I will unman you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate this, Anne." Mary muttered with much disappointment in light pink lips. How much she hated the feeling of lipstick.

"Stop, you are going to smear it." She pulled her closer her, holding her chin firmly between her thumb and index finger. The mirror shimmered back the reflection of the redhead trying to fix the small smudge mark that was painted halfway across Mary's flushed red skin. "Now don't rub your eyes, I'm not fixing this again for you. I will let you go around looking like a racoon, don't think I won't."

There was no doubt Mary hated doing things like this. Makeup, it had been years since she had even held a tube of lipstick. And now for some strange reason she was wearing a dress, heels (if you could even call them that) and makeup. It was an entirely new experience to the girl now of seventeen. She was smearing her mascara and was already slipping and sliding around in her shoes. How was she going to survive the rest of the night?

"This makes no sense… whats this suppose to do for me exactly?" The brunette tugged endlessly at the bottom hem of her dress desperately wanting it to cover the rest of her legs.

Anne snickered. "Trust me you look like one hot momma'" Finishing the last line of thick black eyeliner that decorated the strong feature in her brown orbs.

Without even a final remark, she was pushed out of the bathroom into the flamboyantly colored living room. Christmas decoration filled the house, draping over everything in its path. Their tree was even crazily decorated.

Mary furrowed her brow when she saw a familiar face grinning at her from across the room. "I swear Kenway, if you don't wipe that smile of your I will wipe it for you." She threatened angrily as she stepped up to the man, folding her arms calmly over her small chest.

. "You look nice." He stopped her arm quickly before it almost slapped him in the face. "I'm serious." He gently held her arm in his hands holding her in place, as Anne ran up with a mistletoe holding it above their head.

"Kiss her already Kenway." Anne chanted. Within seconds Mary and Edwards lips were placed firmly to each others.


End file.
